Visions
by Pentademon
Summary: Saga a des visions de lui mais sous un aspect plus démoniaque. Il ne comprend pas mais surtout, il est inquiet. Pourtant, personne ne peut croire que ce qu'il a fait dans ses visons pourrait se réaliser un jour. One shot prequel à l'assassinat de Shion par Saga. Se passe treize ans avant l'histoire d'origine. Risque de hiatus.


Si il existe un personnage de Saint Seiya que j'aime beaucoup, c'est Saga (et Kanon également par extension) et notamment lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. De ce fait, j'ai voulu essayer de créer un petit one shot qui est un prequel à la décision de Shion de passer le flambeau à Aiolos.

Par contre comme c'est mon premier texte, j'espère avoir respecté le caractère des personnages, d'être restée compréhensible et de ne pas avoir fait trop de coquilles. Par contre, il y'a un risque de hiatus et de ne pas entièrement concordé avec l'histoire originale.

* * *

Il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel nocturne d'un bleu froid et presque noir. Il mit un moment avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où il était avant de comprendre que c'était Star Hill. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Puis, il se vit. ou pkutôt il vit son double parfait qui était agenouillé devant le Grand Pope et lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas ce que lui-même disait. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mais ça ne semblait pas être de belles paroles respectueuses comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était devant le haut responsable du Sanctuaire.

En vérité, il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus lui-même comme si il était dans un état second. Non, c'était plus perturbant que ça. Il lui semblait presque qu'il était devenu une autre personne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais tout ceci ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Et, soudain, il se vit se redresser brusquement et lever la main pour transpercer la poitrine du Grand Pope, il ne parvenu guère à retenir un cri de surprise et de désespoir. Impossible, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui faisait ça. Jamais il ne le ferait ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il le ferait ? Pour une contrariété quelconque ? Ou pour un autre motif ? Non, jamais il commettait un acte aussi horrible et sans raison qui plus est ! Et même si il avait une raison, il ne passerait jamais à l'acte malgré tout et il ne savait très bien.

Toujours était-il que le jeune homme, et ce peu importe la raison, n'aurait jamais intenté à la vie de Shion. Mais c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment précis. Et lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant ses cheveux devenir noirs…

Saga se réveilla en sursaut, les draps collés à son corps par la sueur. Il se dressa suer son séant et regarda autour de lui. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, la pâle lueur de la lune parvenait à suffisamment bien éclairer la pièce pour qu'il reconnaisse sa chambre. Il était dans son temple, ce qui le rassura un peu avant qu'il ne se lève et n'allume à la hâte une bougie. De suite, une douce lueur orangée permit de repousser suffisamment les ombres pour qu'il puisse se regarder dans son miroir. Il fut de suite moins agité en remarquant que sa longue chevelure était encore une cascade aux couleurs des rayons du soleil et non d'une affreuse couleur d'encre. Ses yeux bleu azur se posèrent ensuite sur le reste de la pièce. Rien ne semblait avoir changé achevant de dissiper ses derniers doutes. Mais quoi qu'il en était, il ne voulait pas de nouveau sombrer dans le bras de Morphée.

Il s'habilla alors d'un pantalon blanc et d'une courte tunique de couleur lilas avant d'enfiler des chaussures grises avant de sortir de son temple. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, il décida de descendre le reste des escaliers et d'aller vers Rodorio.

Alors qu'il commençait à se mettre en route, il fut interpellé par une voix grave et basse.

\- Saga, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?

Ce qui arracha un petit sourire à l'interpeller.

\- Je pourrais te retourner ta question, Aiolos.

Le jeune homme au bandeau rouge sourit à son tour avant de se rapprocher de son ami.

\- Aiolia est un peu malade en ce moment alors je suis allé voir si il allait bien et je pensais que je pourrais en profiter pour faire un petit tour de garde. Et toi, tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Disons que j'ai fais un rêve infect et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en refaire un cette nuit.

\- Tu veux me le raconter ? proposa le chevalier du Sagittaire.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le chevalier des Gémeaux soupira et finit par s'assoir à même les marches avant de faire signe au frère ainé du chevalier du Lion de le rejoindre. Il lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans son songe. Une fois qu'il eu terminé son récit, Aiolos regarda la constellation dont il portait l'armure avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je comprends, c'est vraiment… perturbant voir effrayant ce dont tu as rêvé. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler au Grand Pope car j'ai l'impression que ça ressemble beaucoup à une vision ce que tu as eus.

\- Une… vision répéta Saga sous le choc. Attends, tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais vraiment faire ça ?

\- Non, je… excuses-moi, Saga, je me suis sans doute mal exprimé. Tu es une personne profondément bonne et sans aucune arrière pensée agressive et encore moins meurtrière. Ce que je voulais dire c'était peut-être que tu as eus une vision prémonitoire mais dont tu n'étais pas l'acteur.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors j'aurais vu… non c'est impossible ! D'accord, il n'est pas comme moi au niveau de la personnalité, et je le regrette beaucoup, mais il ne pourra jamais… non, c'était moi que j'ai vu. Moi en train de…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Aiolos posa une main sur sa bouche le faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il sentit ses joues le brûler un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de cela, Saga. Mais je pense que tu devrais mettre le Grand Pope au courant de ce qui tu as rêvé. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un horrible cauchemar mais ça peut cacher autre chose de plus sombre. Malgré tout, tu n'as pas à te morfondre sur ce sujet. Le Grand Pope saura sans doute quoi faire et ce beaucoup mieux que nous deux, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui, sans doute, finit par dire Saga alors que la main légèrement bronzée libérait ses lèvres.

Soudain, il sentit comme une violente migraine lui prendre. Il porta une main à sa tête en gémissant.

\- Saga, demanda Aiolos la mine inquiète, ça ne va pas ?

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas et qu'il semblait soudainement sombrer dans l'inconscience, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains attrapa son ami, passa le bras de ce dernier autour de son cou, le souleva comme il le pu et se mit à monter les escaliers. Il pensa d'abord à le déposer dans la chambre du temple des Gémeaux mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant les mèches blondes devenir d'un noir ténébreux. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Paniqué par ce qu'il pouvait voir, Aiolos hâta le pas comme il le pouvait et commença à monter les escaliers du temple du Cancer.

\- Ce n'était pas uniquement un rêve, pensait-il alors qu'il traversait le temple en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Saga a bel et bien eu une vision prémonitoire et qui lui montrait son lui dans un futur peut-être proche. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible sachant que c'est sans aucun doute l'homme le plus pur et droit que je connaisse et sans doute l'un des plus parfaits chevaliers que le Sanctuaire ait connu. Comment, pourrait-il faire du mal à qui que ce soit et encore plus au Grand Pope. Est-ce que ça pourrait être… non impossible. Comment Kanon pourrait-il exercer son influence sur son jumeau ? Surtout qu'il est sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourtant, comment expliquer ce qui est en train d'arriver à Saga ?

Alors qu'Aiolos montait les escaliers jusqu'au treizième temple, Saga était de retour dans une nouvelle vision. Cette fois, il était dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et le pire, c'était qu'il portait les habits du Grand Pope. Le chevalier des Gémeaux était choqué et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il portait ses habits alors que c'était l'ancien chevalier du Bélier qui devrait les porter. Il comprit alors que son double dans ce rêve avait certainement revêtu les vêtements de Grand Pope après avoir tué celui qui occupait ce rôle précédemment. Mais le pire restait à venir car son lui dans sa vision tenait une grande dague dorée en main. Il s'approchait du berceau doré où un bébé y reposait. Le Saga qui observait la scène comprit de suite que c'était Athéna et quand il vit son double démoniaque lever sa dague prêt à frapper le nouveau-né, il poussa un hurlement avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains ne voulant pas voir la suite. Et soudainement, il entendu comme un bruit métallique et il releva la tête pour voir Aiolos qui venait de sauver le bébé…

\- Bon sang, mais il est dans un tel état depuis quand ?

Shion, en simple longue tunique bleu pâle, venait tout juste d'arriver auprès de Saga. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blonds mais il était toujours inconscient. Et alors que le Grand Pope écoutait Aiolos lui expliquer ce que Saga lui avait raconté quelques minutes plus tôt. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait et l'état d'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers l'inquiétait énormément.

Alors que le patriarche du Sanctuaire s'affairait, une nouvelle vison frappa Saga de plein fouet. À présent, son double était assis sur le trône du Grand Pope et à ses pieds, le jeune homme blond fondit en larmes en voyant le corps ensanglanté et sans vie d'Aiolos. Shura, lui était agenouillé à côté.

\- Voilà ce qui arrivera à présent aux traitres comme le Sagittaire. Attenter à la vie de notre déesse est une honte pour celui qui est censé la protéger. Enfin, il va de soi que celui ou celle qui osera s'en prendre à moi ou à notre déesse sera immédiatement exécuté et son nom banni à jamais de la liste des chevaliers.

Après ce discours, ce fut le noir complet pour Saga.

Peu après, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et il finit par les entrouvrir. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas chez lui au vu du rouge qu'il voyait. Inspirant profondément, il finit néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux complètement. Et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage de Shion penché sur lui qui sembla soulagé de le voir se réveiller.

\- Tout va bien, Saga ? demandât-il. Ah oui, tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Aiolos qui t'a emmené ici. D'ailleurs, il est juste derrière la porte.

\- V-vous pouvez le faire venir, s'il vous plaît demanda Saga qui porta la main à son front.

L'ancien chevalier d'or l'examina rapidement du regard avant de le questionner.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Saga ?

\- J'ai été en meilleure forme mais ça va, le rassura le jeune homme.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as eus de nouvelles visions ?

En voyant l'air étonné de l'adolescent, le vieil homme expliqua qu'Aiolos lui avait tout raconté. Le chevalier des Gémeaux hocha la tête et raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Quand il eu terminé, il vit le tibétain se frotter le menton comme si il réfléchissait.

\- En toute franchise, Saga, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, ça semble être juste des mauvais rêves mais d'un autre, j'ai l'impression que tu as des visions futuristes et elles sont extrêmement dérangeantes. Enfin, nous sommes tous épuisés et il est inutile d'y réfléchir maintenant. Reposes-toi ici pour cette nuit et demain, nous réfléchirons ensemble à tout cela.

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant le chevalier des Gémeaux seul. Du moins pendant quelques secondes car il fut rapidement rejoint par Aiolos. Le jeune homme était vraiment très inquiet mais quand il remarqua que son camarade était en pleine forme, un pâle sourire éclaira son visage encore enfantin.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demandât-il en s'installant sur le lit.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Saga.

Mais au ton de sa voix, son ami comprit qu'il mentait. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as eu d'autres visions, c'est ça ?

Hochement de tête positif. Le chevalier du Sagittaire soupira avant de prendre une place plus confortable sur le lit et de passer un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement positif de tête.

\- D'accord. Je ne vais pas te forcer dans ce cas. Mais, je… ah c'est un peu bizarre dis ainsi mais tu ne voudrais pas que je dorme avec toi ce soir ?

Saga observa son ami quelques secondes légèrement étonné par cette demande mais fini malgré tout par accepter. Après tout, que risquait-il à dormir avec son meilleur ami ?

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aiolos se retrouva dans le même lit que lui. Il s'était approché au maximum de lui pour lui attraper histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille. Oui, ce serait mentir que de dire que le chevalier des Gémeaux n'était pas proche de celui du Sagittaire mais cela ne dépasserait jamais le cadre de l'amitié et ça, ils se l'étaient juré il y'a longtemps. Et Saga était heureux d'avoir pareil ami à ses côtés.

Alors que les deux adolescents s'endormaient, Shion, lui, se posait des questions. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit lui faisait ce demander si il ne devrait pas revoir sa décision. Mais il secoua la tête en soupirant. Non, ça ne changerait sans doute rien et puis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se faire du mauvais sang. Certes ses rêves pour le moins étranges que Saga faisaient étaient fort perturbants mais la raison la plus logique était que le jeune homme avait du faire des cauchemars et un malaise entre deux d'entre eux et que dans la panique, Aiolos ait pu voir… ça ne tenait pas vraiment debout quand il y pensait. Mais bon, quoi qu'il en était, il rendrait sa décision demain et ce serait Aiolos qui prendra sa place.

Oui, il avait pensé choisir Saga jusqu'à ce soir mais en vérité, le jeune homme lui donnait une mauvaise impression. Ce n'était pas un être mauvais, loin de là, mais simplement, il sentit émaner de lui quelque chose de maléfique qu'il n'aimait pas du tout et qui même lui faisait peur en fait. Alors Shion avait décidé de choisir Aiolos en qui il ne distinguait que de la bonté.

Mais si seulement il savait ce que cette décision allait engendrer…

**Fin**


End file.
